


Mischief in a Gift for My Little “Goat”

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Saint Seiya
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Friendship, Gen, Humor, birthday fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Antonio bingung mau memberikan kado apa untuk Shura karena sang Saint Capricorn ulang tahunnya besok. Akhirnya, ia punya ide pergi ke Sanctuary dan menginap di sana. Di Kuil Capricorn, Antonio menghias kuil tersebut dan membuat hadiah kecil di bagian belakang kuil tersebut. Apakah Shura akan menyukai kadonya?





	Mischief in a Gift for My Little “Goat”

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Author gila ini kembali karena tugas. Fanfic ini kutulis dalam rangka event "Wonderful Hetalia". Fanfic ini juga ditulis dalam rangka merayakan ultahnya Shura tanggal 12 Januari besok. Lebih baik kadonya terlalu awal ketimbang terlalu telat XD 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Karakter dari Saint Seiya milik Kurumada Masami  
> Karakter dari Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Warning: OOC Parah, Joke super jayus!

“Begitu kuberikan kado berisi pakaian pria modis tahun lalu, dia malah menolak kadonya.” Begitulah ungkapan curhatan seorang pria asal Perancis di sebuah kafe sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Padahal aku tahu, Camus diam-diam adalah seorang yang modis dan menyukai fashion di balik tampilannya yang dingin dan kutu bukunya itu.”

“Aduh...” Lawan bicaranya menepuk dahinya. “Sudah tahu Camus suka begitu. Kalau kata Kiku, dia kan _tsundere_.” Sambungnya. Sang lawan bicara adalah seorang pria asal Spanyol.

“Bukan gitu masalahnya, Tonio...!” Sang pria asal Perancis malah menangis dengan dramatisir yang cukup parah, membuat orang di sekitarnya kebingungan. “Aku malah mendapat foto darinya bahwa semua kado dariku dia kasih _Freezing Coffin_. Aku gak ngerti lagi maunya dia apa...!”

“Francis kawanku, tenang dulu.” Pria bernama lengkap Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sang Personifikasi Spanyol itu mulai panik ketika melihat teman asal Perancisnya bernama lengkap Francis Bonnefoy, sang Personifikasi Perancis, mulai menangis dengan dramatisir berlebihan. “Mungkin Camus mau mengawetkan kado darimu.” Katanya sambil tertawa. Kelihatannya kedua pria ini sedang membahas kado ulang tahun untuk salah satu warga mereka yang adalah Saint emas di Sanctuary.

“Kau ini, Antonio. Di saat seperti ini kau malah masih bisa bercanda.” Keluh Francis.

“Tentu saja, karena besok ulang tahunnya kambing kecilku.” Sahut Antonio dengan mantap.

“Kam- apa?” Sang pria Perancis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Kambing kecilku. Kau tahu Shura kan?” Tanya Antonio. Francis malah terkejut dan menggeleng.

“Maksudmu, kau ingin memberikannya kado? Nasibmu akan sama sepertiku, atau bahkan lebih buruk.” Francis memeringatkan. Peringatan darinya sepertinya tak digubris sang pria Spanyol itu. Ia menanggapinya dengan tawa ceria.

“Tidak mungkin Shura tak suka. Dia pasti suka kok. Aku jamin. Waktu usianya 10 tahun saja, ia mau kupeluk.” Kata Antonio. “Bahkan dia sangat manis ketika dia ngambek atau menolak pelukanku~” Sambungnya sambil terkekeh ceria. Francis malah _sweatdrop_.

“Yang benar saja? Shura itu anti-dipeluk.” Kata Francis.

“Ya sudah, aku ke Sanctuary dulu saja. Memberikan kado untuk Shura harus _surprise_ biar dia senang~” Antonio berjalan meninggalkan temannya dan keluar dari kafe.

“Aku tahu bakal berakhir buruk nanti...” Gumam Francis pasrah dalam hati sambil melihat temannya keluar dari kafe.

 

**_~Sanctuary, Yunani~_ **

****

“A-Apa?! Kau bilang kau mau masuk ke Kuil Capricorn?!” Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut ungu dan berzirah emas.

“Memangnya salah ya? Shura ulang tahun besok. Kalau bisa menginap, aku akan menginap tanpa sepengetahuannya di kuilnya itu.” Balas Antonio sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum ceria.

“Bukan begitu maksudku. Ada hal yang sangat dilarang untuk Sanctuary. Yang pertama, seorang yang bukan saint dilarang sembarangan masuk. Yang kedua, belum tentu Pope memperbolehkan orang lain di luar saint masuk dan tinggal di kuil kecuali dapat ijin dari Pope.” Sang pria berambut ungu itu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

“Ayolah, Mu. Kudengar dari Yao, kau punya anak kecil yang dirawat dari bayi di sini. Jadi pasti tentu diperbolehkan aku menginap di sini.” Antonio meminta dengan sangat dengan cara memberi alasan. Pria asal Tibet itu malah kebingungan harus menjawab apa lagi.

“Aku... bagaimana ya... kumohon, aku ingin nyawamu selamat dari _Excalibur_ nya Shura.” Kata Mu dengan nada memohon.

“Kumohon.... tolonglah...~!” Kata Antonio dengan mata memelas, bahkan dengan tambahan tatapan mata anak anjingnya. Mu semakin panik melihat Antonio yang sudah memelas padanya.

“Aduh...” Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya tanda ia panik. Wajahnya memucat karena takut. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas karena menyerah. “Baiklah... kau menang....” Katanya dengan nada lemas.

“Hore! Aku berhasil!” Antonio bersorak dengan bahagia.

“Tapi, aku melarangmu naik ke atas sendirian. Aku harus menemanimu.” Kata Mu. Lalu ia memegang tangan Antonio dan dengan kekuatannya, ia dan Antonio berteleportasi ke kuil Capricorn.

“Whoa... kuilnya kosong sekali, bahkan tak menarik.” Keluh Antonio.

“Baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan sampai membuatnya marah. Kebetulan dia sedang keluar dan akan kembali besok. Semoga berhasil membuatnya senang.” Kata Mu menasihati dan berjalan meninggalkan Antonio dan keluar dari kuil Capricorn. Sementara itu, sang pria Spanyol yang tak lain adalah Sang Personifikasi Spanyol, melihat sekitarnya di dalam Kuil Capricorn.

“Hm... ini sepi. Tak ada kesan _fiesta_ nya sama sekali.” Antonio melihat ke arah kotak-kotak yang tersusun di sudut kuil tersebut. Ketika ia mengambil kotak itu dan melihat isinya, ternyata banyak terdapat kertas krep, kertas emas warna-warni, dan berbagai hiasan lainnya. “Ah, _Dios mío_! Sepertinya aku dapat banyak barang yang kubutuhkan.” Katanya dengan senang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Antonio mulai menghiasi seluruh isi Kuil Capricorn dengan hiasan bertema “Kambing dan Tomat”. Tidak lupa juga, Antonio menempelkan tulisan di sebuah kain bertuliskan “ _Feliz cumpleaños_ , Shura!” dengan hiasan tomat di sekitar kainnya. Lalu ia menggantungkan kain itu di tengah ruangan kuil itu.

Selanjutnya, Antonio mulai memasak kue di dalam kuil itu. Kebetulan, dua hari sebelumnya Shura meminjam oven dari Pope dan beruntungnya, sang Saint Capricorn itu lupa mengembalikan ovennya. Akhirnya Antonio dapat membuat kue dari bahan-bahan yang Shura punya di kuil itu. Kue itu akhirnya jadi dan bentuknya seperti seekor kambing yang sedang memakan tomat.

“Oke, apa yang kurang lagi ya?” Tanya Antonio. Lalu ia melihat ke arah belakang kuil dan ia terkejut. “ _Dios mío_! Sepi sekali pekarangannya!” Serunya. Antonio berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia pun memiliki ide. Ia mengambil sebuah kantung berisi bibit tomat dengan tulisan “Tanaman tomat dengan pertumbuhan instan! Buahnya pun akan muncul dalam waktu 1 hari” dan merobek bagian atas kantung itu. “Nah! Ini akan bisa mengisi kekosongan belakang kuil. Jadi dia akan punya kebun tomat sendiri~” Seru Antonio dengan bangga dan ceria. Ia mulai menanamkan banyak bibit di belakang kuil itu dan menyiram bibit itu. Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaannya.

“Phew~ akhirnya selesai juga.” Kata Antonio sambil menghela nafas lega. Ternyata, langit sudah menjadi lebih gelap. Ini pertanda waktu sudah malam. Antonio memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur milik Shura di dalam kuil itu dan beristirahat di dalam.

 

**_~12 Januari jam 12 siang di Sanctuary, Yunani~_ **

 

Terdengar suara 3 tapak kaki sedang berjalan menuju kuil Capricorn. Antonio pun terbangun dari tidur cantiknya dan bergegas menuju sisi pintu masuk kuil Capricorn untuk mengintip siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang pria Spanyol yang ditunggu oleh Antonio, bersama dengan dua temannya. Yang satu berambut biru tua, yang satu lagi berwajah cantik dan berlipstik dengan rambut biru muda panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya. Sontak saja, Antonio buru-buru bersembunyi untuk membuat surprise.

“Yang benar saja... Mu membiarkan orang lain masuk ke kuilku sembarangan. Untung saja aku tak memutuskan nyawanya di tempat.” Kata Shura. Lalu, ia kebingungan ketika melihat kedua temannya terbengong-bengong melihat bagian depan kuil Capricorn. “Deathmask, Aphrodite, kalian kenapa?” Tanya Shura bingung.

“Shura, kami mau tanya... sejak kapan kuilmu penuh hiasan tema tomat?” Tanya Deathmask.

“Ditambah lagi, semua hiasannya warnanya merah seperti tomat dengan tambahan kambing di sekelilingnya.” Timpal Aphrodite. Shura terkejut bukan main.

“Siapa yang mengacak-acak kuilku...?!” sang Saint Capricorn itu berlari menuju kuilnya, disusul oleh kedua temannya yang adalah Saint Cancer dan Saint Pisces. Benar saja, ketika mereka masuk Kuil Capricorn, Shura makin terkejut. “A... APA-APAAN INI?!” Tanyanya dengan geram. Biasanya Shura dikenal sebagai saint paling kalem, seperti sang Saint Aquarius, Camus dan sang Saint Virgo, Shaka. Bagaimana ia tak geram? Kebun tomat dengan tomat siap panen tepat di belakang Kuil Capricorn. Ditambah lagi kuil tersebut yang terkesan sunyi dan tak penuh warna itu sekarang sudah dipenuhi hiasan.

“Wah, ini sih keterlaluan...” Kata Deathmask sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Uh... agak ‘keren’ juga melihat Kuil Capricorn penuh hiasan.” Kata Aphrodite sarkas. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar suara terompet ulang tahun tepat di dalam Kuil Capricorn.

“ _¿Quién es ese?_ ” Tanya Shura bingung. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya dan mereka melihat seorang pria berkulit eksotis sambil membawa kue berbentuk tomat itu, berjalan mendekati mereka. Shura melihat kue itu dengan tatapan curiga dan geli bersamaan.

“ _Feliz cumpleaños Shura! ¿cómo estás?_ ” Kata Antonio dengan senang dan bersemangat. Mata hitam Shura berkedut menunjukkan kekesalan. “Ah, kau mungkin suka tomat, makanya kutanam banyak untuk menghiasi belakang kuilmu supaya lebih berwarna~” Tangan kiri Shura mulai mengepal. Pertanda sangat tidak bagus menurut Aphrodite. “Oh iya~ Aku juga menambahkan hiasan tema kambing karena kambing sepertimu itu menggemaskan~” Tambah sang Personifikasi Spanyol itu.

“Uh-oh... Aphrodite... sepertinya ini tak bagus...” Bisik Deathmask pada Aphrodite ketika melihat tangan kanan Shura membentuk seperti bilah pedang. Sang Saint Capricorn itu pun mengangkat tangannya dan...

“ _EXCALIBUUUR!!_ ” Shura menggerakkan tangannya seperti serangan pedang ke arah Antonio. Beruntung saja Antonio dapat menghindar, namun tidak untuk kebun tomatnya.

“Ah! _Dios mío_! Kenapa kau lakukan itu...?!” Tanya Antonio sambil menangis berlebihan. Shura menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri, namun nada bicaranya pasti masih terdengar kalau dia geram.

“Pertama.. aku benci tomat! Kedua.. aku benci pesta terlalu meriah! Ketiga... Aku benci Personifikasi Negara Spanyol yang lebay seperti ini!” Jawab Shura dengan tenang namun penuh kegeraman. Deathmask berusaha menenangkan suasana.

“Uh... Shura. Bukannya Saga meminta kita mencarikan tomat segar untuk stok makanan milik Pope? Stoknya kan habis dan kita tak sempat ke pasar tadi.” Kata sang Saint Cancer itu. Akhirnya Shura bisa menenangkan diri dan mengambil keranjang di dalam kuilnya.

“Untung saja Deathmask bisa memberikan pengertian karena alasan “Pope”. Aku terima hadiahnya.” Kata Shura.

“Ah! _Gracias_!” Kata Antonio senang.

“ _...De nada_.... sekarang... CEPAT ENYAH KAU DARI SINI SEBELUM _EXCALIBUR_ MENYAYAT TUBUHMU!!” Antonio terkejut ketika mendengar Shura berteriak kesal. Buru-buru ia berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Kuil Capricorn dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutan, disusul oleh Deathmask dan Aphrodite. Antonio melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

“Lho, kalian gak bareng dengan Shura?” Tanya Antonio bingung.

“Kalau Shura marah, mendingan kabur.” Jawab Aphrodite singkat sambil memasang mawar merah yang ia bawa di rambutnya sendiri.

“Oh iya, tadi soal Pope itu... apakah asli memang dia yang minta?” Tanya Antonio.

“Itu? Itu hanya akal-akalanku saja biar dia menerima kadomu.” Jawab Deathmask sambil tertawa. Mendengar jawaban itu, Antonio malah pingsan tapi dengan wajah bahagia dan pucat secara bersamaan.

“Uh... jelaskan soal ini Deathmask.” Titah Aphrodite.

“Intinya antara lega dan... kecewa di saat bersamaan. Ditambah takut gara-gara _Excalibur_ yang Shura pakai tadi.” Jawab Deathmask santai. Ya, mungkin Antonio bisa menghirup nafas lega karena "kambing kecil"nya sudah menerima kadonya.

 

Glossary:

  1. _Tsundere_ : Sebenarnya mau atau suka, tapi saking malu mengungkapkannya, ia malah terkesan seperti menolak.
  2. _Freezing Coffin_ : Salah satu jurus andalan Camus yang membekukan orang dalam balok es (lihat episode Saint Seiya yang Hyoga dibekuin di Kuil Libra).
  3. _Sweatdrop_ : Keringat jatuh dari pelipis karena bingung atau kaget tapi lebay.
  4. _Fiesta:_ Pesta
  5. _Dios mío_!: Ya ampun!
  6. _Feliz cumpleaños_ , Shura!: Selamat ulang tahun, Shura!
  7. _¿Quién es ese?:_ Siapa itu?
  8. _Feliz cumpleaños Shura! ¿cómo estás?:_ Selamat ulang tahun, Shura! Apa kabar?
  9. _Excalibur:_ Jurus andalan milik Shura.
  10. _Gracias_ : Terima kasih
  11. _De nada:_ Sama-sama



**Author's Note:**

> Pasti kalian penasaran kan kenapa judulnya ada kata "goat" dan Antonio manggil Shura itu kambing kecil. Alasannya karena Shura itu Saint Capricorn XD Something obvious banget. Kudos, Reviewnya jangan lupa. Tolong jangan kirim flame ya karena itu gak bantu sama sekali. Bye~ See ya di next fanfic.


End file.
